Elise
"If Dan jumped off a cliff, would you?" - Elise to Chris, New Mexico Elise Pearson '(voiced by Paget Brewster) is a main character on [[Dan Vs.|''Dan Vs.]] She is Chris' tough, smart and beautiful wife. Secretly, she's an agent who works for a government organization, a secret she almost slips throughout the series. About Elise usually acts as the "voice of reason" and is consequently often annoyed with Dan's antics, though she seldomly tries to stop her husband from helping Dan to get revenge. She will occasionally even help him herself, though this is rare and usually involves personal motives. One instance of her helping was in the pilot episode when she helped him get back at the state of New Mexico, but only because she too held a grudge on the state. Appearance Elise has an athletic build to her body, maroon shoulder-length hair and purple, dilated eyes. She normally wears a white shirt with red cuffs, blue hip-hugger jeans, and red sneakers. She has been seen in other outfits, most notably several infiltration outfits, such as her ninja outfit, consisting of a typical, full-body ninja outfit with a flowing, red scarf that covers the bottom half of her face and flies out behind her. Personality Elise is depicted as Chris's sweet, intelligent, and fiery wife who is there to keep him out of trouble and be there for him when he is hurt. She does, however, also have a harsher side, which even rivals Dan. This side only surfaces when she gets very cross with something or someone, such as when she devastated New Mexico using a stolen space ship or when she showed little concern for Chris's and Dan's well-being while trying to win a dancing contest to fulfill her childhood dream. Elise loves her husband and doesn't always approve of him hanging out with Dan or helping him with his revenge plots, but never tries to stop him. While she usually doesn't get along with Dan, on occasion they get along well, and are even almost friendly towards each other. She has assisted him with his schemes, though they are usually pretty hostile to one another. Elise has a brother named Ben, who, along with her parents, seems to not like Chris very much. It has been hinted in a few episodes that she wants children, but Chris is reluctant for unknown reasons. She is an agent for the government with her codename being Dancing Shadow, and has kept this a secret from everyone, including her parents and even Chris. She has a strong phobia of magicians due to a traumatic experience in her childhood. She has had multiple boyfriends in the past, and in one episode her parents even tried to set her up with one named Colby, the only one they ever approved of, but she remained loyal to Chris. Family Known family members of Elise include her parents and her younger brother Ben. Elise is named after her mother Elise Sr., and is often called "Junior," much to her chagrin. All of her family members seem to dislike Chris, despite his best efforts to befriend them. However, Ben warmed up to Chris a little after the events of The Dinosaur. She is shown to have a rivalry with her mom, revealed in ''Dan Vs. The Family Cruise.' Relationships Chris Chris is Elise's husband, they both love and support each other, much to the disgust of Elise's Parents and Dan. Though they have been married for awhile, she has never revealed her true job to Chris, she's either lied or ignored the question entirely whenever it gets brought up. She most likely keeps it a secret to protect him from possible dangers. Elise has expressed interest in having a child with Chris someday, much to his dismay. Dan Elise and Dan have a very love/hate relationship... but mostly hate, they're always fighting, bickering or arguing with each other in some way, shape or form. They do have their rare moments of kindness towards each other (George Washington, Technology) ''and even somewhat bonded with each other after being trapped during a blizzard in The Ski Trip. Elise came very close to revealing her true job to Dan when they were trapped together (but ended up telling him she was a fisherman). She spoke about her concerns about working such a dangerous job... as a fisherman, even though she thinks she's great at it. Dan encouraged her to continue with her "fisherman" job. Elise's Parents Elise's Parents hold very high expectations of Elise, probably more so than her younger brother, Ben. They want her to succeed in life and see Chris as an obstacle to that. They don't approve of her marriage to Chris and wish she'd marry someone "better". Elise and her Parents have been shown to be very competitive with each other in The Family Cruise, and were trying to one up each other throughout the episode. Spy Boss Spy Boss gives information and tasks for Elise to handle and complete. He seems to hold a great amount of trust in Elise and how she handles situations, to the point of letter her have free reign in her missions. When Dan stole Elise's ID card to get military grade defoliant in "Vegetables", the Guard at the Military base was skeptical and called Spy Boss, and he told the Guard that Elise is so far above his clearance level that he could get court-martialed for looking at her wrong. When the Guard tried to explain that it was a guy and not a her, Spy Boss simply told him she was a master of disguise, thus allowing Dan to steal Government supplies. Mr. Mumbles Elise and Mr. Mumbles have not intereacted much in the series, but she has shown fondness toward her and even took care of Mr. Mumbles when Dan had dangerous traps for a "monster" under his bed in The Monster Under the Bed so that she wouldn't get hurt. Despite caring for Mr. Mumbles, in Dancing, when she knocked Dan out and shipped him to an unknown and dangerous land of Dance, she didn't pick up Mr. Mumbles from his apartment to take care of her while he was away and it was implied she died in that episode ''(Of course, this was a cartoon type of death where they're okay in the next episode, but still, it was pretty brutal for a show that aired alongside My Little Pony). Perhaps she was just so caught up in her dance competition that Mr. Mumbles slipped her mind. History In New Mexico, it's revealed that Elise had bad experiences in New Mexico when she was a young child, resulting in a hatred for road runners and a general grudge on New Mexico. At her 8th birthday party, Elise volunteered for a magic act and was tormented by Magnifico the Magnificent with swords and knives; this resulted in a severe Magician phobia. When she was a teenager Elise lived in Japan and had a bad run in with the Koshugi clan, which lead to a blood feud with the clan, setting up the events of The Ninja. Alias Dancing Shadow Elise has never told Chris what exactly she does for a living, but she is often seen at home working on various top Secret science and technological experiments. She has been living a double life, as she is also often seen engaged in secret missions, which she hides from Chris, Dan, and even her own family. She is an agent for the government with her codename being "Dancing Shadow." While Elise has never told Dan about her secret, but she came pretty close. In "The Ski Trip", while they were stuck in a cabin together during a blizzard, she told him she was a fisherman (fisherman being a code word for her actual job) and voiced her doubts about her job, but he encouraged her to keep going. However, they are still generally mean to each other. She's almost revealed her secret in several episodes but caught herself before she could, until "The Family Cruise", during the last minutes of the episode, when it seemed that they were going to die in the Catalina Parallelogram. Elise revealed her secret to her parents, Chris and Dan as they were about to fall into a temporal vortex, which they presumed they would not survive in. However, the vortex merely sends them back in time 24 hours, as if the whole cruise incident had never happened, meaning that Elise's secret is still safe after this episode. It is worth noticing that Elise's Parents reacted positively to the news, Chris reacted with stunned speechlessness and Dan reacted with absolute apathy. Elise's Boss as a Government agent always communicates missions and tasks for her via TV or a hand bracelet that Elise wears, he has never appeared physically in the series, but he's in several episodes giving her missions. In Summer Camp, it's revealed that Spy Boss remembers how he first met Elise, but Elise doesn't remember it because they had her memory erased. Quotes "Wow, one bad decision, early on." - Summer Camp "Hey, tonight why don't we sleep in the bunker, I mean garage. It'll be like camping, "garage camping." - The Mall Santa "Say beep, one more time." - The Animal Shelter Elise: "Ok, this has been a hoot in a half, but if you don't leave right now, I'm going to emasculate you!" Dan: "I think you mean eviscerate" Elise: "I know what i said ." Trivia * She, Chris and Dan are one of the few characters to appear in every episode of the series. *Her true identity was revealed in The Family Cruise. (but the ocean hole they went through sent them 24 hours before time, though leaked time cookies have pasted also when Dan predicted what would happen) * She has been shown to have incredible ninja skills and the ability to fly a complex alien spacecraft. *She owns a Ninjato (ninja sword). *In'' The Beach, Elise hints that she wanted a child. But in Elise's Parents, she seems rather freaked out about the thought of children. Her desire to have children is later reinforced during the episode ''Parents. *Her reluctance to having kids during Elise's Parents may stem from the fact that it was her parents suggesting it and not herself. *Throughout the series so far, Elise is only twice defeated in combat: during Technology, when Barry Ditmer's android Ilsa manages to put a mind control device on her head and in episode The Mechanic, when she's defeated by Dan in his giant mecha-robot. *She has a more Ally-type relationship with Dan in Season 1 more than any other season. *in The Magician, Elise is shown to have Magosophobia, do the fact that a child she was volunteered to perform dangers magic act, such as being sawed in half, knife throwing, and being placed in a box, while Magnifico the Magnificent would stab large knives at it with Elise inside. *In The Telemarketer, Elise was put in Dan's revenge list but immediately got removed when Dan saw her beat up Chris' old boss. *Her code name, "Dancing Shadow", might have something to do with Elise's love of dancing that was shown in ''Dancing (episode)''. Gallery View Elise's gallery here! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Villains